


I Signed a Contract

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Excessive Talk of Neil's Ass, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Kevin Day, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Summer Camp, Swearing, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: “This contract states that Neil Abram Josten is officially and eternally the personal property of one Andrew Minyard”, with two indistinguishable signatures underneath. Kevin reached for it and Andrew pulled it back, slipping it into his shirt.“I can’t believe that Andrew literally owns Neil’s ass,” said Nicky casually.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	I Signed a Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tagged non-con in the tags and not the archive warnings because it barely even counts as a reference. I still wanted to make you all aware of it in advance. If you think I should put it in the archive warnings, though, just let me know. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe that collectively, as a camp, we have decided to follow Neil on all his weird, fucking adventures.” Matt ducked underneath a tree branch, flicked his way when Neil darted off of it to jump into the next tree. “I mean, we really just all fell in love with him, huh?”

Andrew’s head shot up, and he glared daggers across at Matt. “Back the fuck off.”

“ _Andrew_ ,” sighed Nicky, “we’ve talked about this. Yes, we get it, you love him. But you don’t own him, Andrew.”

“Who are you guys talking about?” Neil swung down, hanging upside down from a branch with his hair hanging down towards the ground; Andrew wanted him forever. “Is it me? Because if so then Andrew absolutely does own me. I signed a contract.”

Kevin’s gaze became significantly more intense. “You did _what_?”

Andrew smirked a little as he pulled out a tattered sheet of paper. Scrawled on it was, “This contract states that Neil Abram Josten is officially and eternally the personal property of one Andrew Minyard”, with two indistinguishable signatures underneath. Kevin reached for it and Andrew pulled it back, slipping it into his shirt.

“I can’t believe that Andrew literally owns Neil’s ass,” said Nicky casually.

Aaron sighed. “You can’t?”

“Unfortunately, that one’s right,” said Allison, thrusting her thumb in Aaron’s direction. “This is actually the least surprising thing to me about their relationship. You know… aside from its existence.”

“Can we go back to Neil literally signing his life away?” Kevin crossed his arms. “Neil, I have a list of reasons why that is a terrible idea. First of all-!”

“Oh, boohoo, Kevin, so my ass belongs to Andrew,” said Neil, turning red as he continued to hang upside down. “Big deal. What’s more important here is the fact that you’re constantly raining on my parade.”

“What if he tells you to do something you don’t want to do?” Kevin threw his hands up in the air. “What’ll you do then?”

“Don’t.” The look in Andrew’s eyes became darker, wilder, and far more dangerous than it had been thus far. “I will never make Neil do anything he doesn’t want to do.” His gaze flickered to Neil. “Neil, get down, you’re gonna pass out.”

“But I don’t want to,” whined Neil.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Andrew; he raised one back. Neil reached up to grab the branch with both hands, swinging himself down and plastering himself against Andrew’s side.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!”

Andrew didn’t move to accommodate Neil, didn’t swing an arm around him or link their hands, but he did lean into Neil’s side.

“Would you have preferred it if I let him pass out?” When Kevin said nothing, Andrew continued. “I will never make him do anything he doesn’t want to do, but when the consequences of that action are something that Neil doesn’t want, I will absolutely make him stop. And legally-” Andrew gestured towards his pocket where the contract was settled. “-you have no right to try and claim otherwise.”

“Damn,” said Matt, in a way that was clearly meant to be just for Dan but which ended up being too loud to be private. “Andrew doesn’t play when it comes to Neil.”

She patted his chest soothingly. “We knew that already, Matthew.”

**

Andrew had, after all this time, become very talented at ignoring his intrusive thoughts. More than once, he’d forced himself not to jump out of a moving car or not to jump off of a tall building. This particular intrusive thought, however, was more difficult to ignore because he knew he wanted to do it, and he knew that Neil would not protest.

But from here, where he sat on his bed watching Neil bend over to untie his shoelaces, he couldn’t help the thought that danced its way through his brain; _bite his ass_.

Neil stood up, looking back over his shoulder. “Were you watching me?”

“No,” lied Andrew, and Neil knew it or at least he assumed he did, based on the way he set his shoes aside and made his way over to straddle Andrew’s lap. “Why would I wanna do that?”

“Because you think I’m hot,” said Neil, raising his eyebrows. “I assume? I mean at this point, it would be dumb to think otherwise-!”

“Shut up,” said Andrew, and he proceeded to make him with a firm kiss.

Neil pulled back. “It bothered you earlier.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows then. “What did?”

“What Kevin said, about you forcing me to do things I don’t want to do.” He held his hands up, just away from Andrew’s face until he received a nod of affirmation, and then he rested his hands against his cheeks. “I know you’d never make me do anything I don’t want to do. Or anything that isn’t in my best interests.”

“And if I did?” Andrew’s face betrayed no emotions, but somehow Neil could still read him like a book. “What if I told you to lay down and let me fuck you right here and now?”

“Well for one, I would _welcome_ that,” said Neil with a wink, and Andrew almost threw him off of his lap in disgust. “But if I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t do it. I’d fucking kick you and punch you or something. Believe it or not, Drew, but I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.” His hands trailed down from Andrew’s face to squeeze at his biceps appreciatively. “Even if you are, objectively, strong enough to bench press me.”

 _Try it_ , said Andrew’s intrusive thoughts, so he manhandled Neil into a laid down position and settled one hand on his back and another on his butt. Neil had a look of delight filling his features the entire time.

“You’re so strong,” he crooned, as Andrew lifted him into the air. “I love you.”

Andrew’s arms wavered, and he dropped Neil onto his chest with a quiet gasp. Neil used the opportunity to flip over and giggle into his chest.

“Flustered?”

“Shut up.” Andrew tangled his fingers into Neil’s hair. “You just fucking surprised me. You’re not meant to distract somebody when they’re bench-pressing you, idiot.”

Neil kissed his chest lightly through his t-shirt. “My bad.”

Andrew watched him for a moment, just admiring the way his muscles were relaxed as they always were around him. “Hey…” He glanced up at him, blue eyes glistening with something that Andrew couldn’t name. “Me too. I…” He shook his head slowly. “Me too.”

Neil beamed, shuffling until his entire body pressed against Andrew’s from above. Andrew reached down to squeeze at his ass.

“Mine.”


End file.
